Together Whatever
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: With the PPGZ and RRB in the same high school will love spread? Or will enemies form again? Read to find out main pairing BubblesxBoomer other pairngs BlossomxBrick BCxButch. Currently being rewritten.
1. Reunited

_**I'm currently rewriting it guys, since I was way too young when I wrote it so it was really rough and poorly written.**_

_**The plot may change.**_

_**P.S They are 15 here.**_

* * *

"Ahhh!" a visibly angry girl with choppy black hair grunted.

"Calm down Buttercup, it's only a science book," Bubbles reassured her, making hand gestures to try and calm her down - it was no use.

"Yeah, but it's science today and I ain't getting another friggin' detention!," she sighed with visible frown lines on her tanned face.

Suddenly the door to their left burst open.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" a redhead screeched at the top of her voice, annoyance clear in her melodic voice. She glared at them both once more before slamming the poor door shut again.

Bubbles and Buttercup just continued bickering.

"Where did you last see it?" Bubbles asked, shoulders falling up and down; causing her blonde pigtails to bounce against the movement.

"If I knew it wouldn't be probably been lost then would it?"

* * *

The professor was downstairs, preparing the girls' favourite meal - buttered panacakes.

"Professor! Professor!" Ken exclaimed, tugging at the crystal white sleeve of the professor's apron.

"What is it?' he mumbled, full attention still on the cooking.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "But LOOK!" Ken said, pointing at the screen of the TV in front of him. The screen he was pointed to happened to be the newest, and by far the most useful creation he himself had created - _The View Finder 200._ This peculiar invention is very similar to a CCTV, but instead of having lots of them to cover an area, you only need this one. This one in particular was created so they could view the girls' school compound. All you had to do was type in which student's name you wanted to find, and then they'd come up on the screen; showing you what they were doing at that exact moment. No, this invention was not created for the entertainment of invading one's privacy, but in fact to stop danger and violence on the school grounds. Besides, you had to use it within reason. It proved to be handy, but the professor told him to only use it when necessary.

The only downside of the invention is that the quality was really awful.

A nervous Ken pointed to three boys dressed in the colors, blue, green and red on the blurry screen, entering school grounds through the front door.

'They look...very familiar...'the professor said, brows furrowed in thought and cooking left to die on the cooker.

He ambled forward towards the screen, scrutinizing the fuzzy figures. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. '...could it be...?'

"I have a feeling it's them, too.' Ken muttered. 'Should we inform the girls of this?'

"No, we'll let them find out.' the professor quietly said, turning round to rescue the pancakes just in time.

Ken spared the screen one last glance before switching it off.

* * *

Blossom, being the cleverest and smartest of her sister's loved anything educational and accademic. Because of this, she was dubbed as the 'Prodigy' of the trio.

As she brushed my hair, the muffled voices of Bubbles and Buttercup arguing were still apparent. She rolled her eyes in amusement before laying the pink brush down onto the pine table.

Looking at the clock, she was pleased to see that she was early as usual, leaving her some time to study for a bit in the school library.

Opening her fluffy pink wardrobe decorated with pink hearts and stickers, she pulled out a cropped red checkered shirt with a knot at the back, paired with a pair of light blue denim shorts. Closing the wardrobe, she walked over to some pink pegs at the side of her mirror and pulled down a big, pink jumper.

Stumbling out the door, she slipped on some red ballet flats.

'Time to go to school! I can't wai-' she was cut off by the smell of pancakes tickling her senses. '...school can wait for a bit!' she chuckled to herself before hopping down the stairs.

* * *

The blonde girl gave a cute smile and wink at the mirror whilst applying a thin coat of mascara to accompany her rosy blush and cherry pink lipstick.

Getting up from the blue chair and stretching for a bit, she pulled on the outfit that was lying on the side of her bed, prepared by her last night. She wore bright blue skinny jeans with a dark blue sequined spaghetti top. Reaching over once again to the side of her bed, producing a white tote bag.

Quickly spraying some perfume on herself, she looked in the mirror one last time.

'Come on Bubbles, you have a big day ahead of you!' she smiled to herself, pearly white teeth showing through.

Gently closing the door behind her slender frame, she quietly skipped downstairs.

* * *

Buttercup was beyond pissed. Pissed would be an understatement. She was furious.

Staring at herself in the one and only mirror she owned, she pulled an angry face at her reflection, then another, and then another.

'Clothes...clothes...' she mumbled, picking through the heaps of junk on her floor. 'DVD? No. PS2 game? No. LIPSTICK! What is this doing here! Must be Blossom's...half-eaten yoghurt? No. T-shirt...? Yes! I need a t-shirt. Now to find some pants...' she scavanged around for clothes a couple of minutes more before finding a pair of dark green shorts to go with the black t-shirt she already had.

Humming a heavy metal song badly off tune, she grabbed at the rubbish in her wardrobe. You see, Buttercup used her wardrobe as her _trash can. _Everyday getting ready for school was a nightmare, since she could never find anything.

She yanked out a pale green backpack from the heap inside the wardbrode, causing litter to fall around her everywhere. It hardly made the room look any different.

'Damn..._'_she mumbled half-heartedly, too busy adjusting the broken straps of her backpack.

Making sure she looked at least presentable, she trudged down the stairs, the lack of sleep evident on her face.

* * *

The trio sat down around the spacious table, faces filled with happniess.

"Dis is delishus!" Buttercup said, words unclear because of the food in her mouth.

"I agree," Bubbles replied, carefullying cutting at the meal.

"Soooo good...'Blossom added with a dreamy smile.

The professor and Ken exchanged nervous glances and just nodded at the girls.

As they finished they said goodbye to the professor and Ken and flew off.

The professor was looking at Ken anxiously.

"I hope nothing happens," Ken said solemnly.

The proffesor's silence answered Ken.

* * *

BC, Blossom and Bubbles walked down the hall, as usual, all eyes were on them. The cheerleaders admired them because of Bubbles, the head cheerleader, the geeks and nerds admired Blossoms, the straight A student and leader of the Maths and Science department, and the emos and punks admired BC, she was the number 1 skater of the school.

Who didn't like them? Not to mention that they were incredibly kind and loyal.

**'**Well, see you guys!' Bubbles smiled, waving goodbye at her sisters whilst walking in the direction of the Maths department.

'Bye!' BC and Blossom said in unison, watching Bubbles skip down the hallway.

'Hey, BC?' Blossom nudged her sister.

BC grunted in response. 'What?'

'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today...' Blossom whispered, eyes crinkled. 'I mean, something just doesn't feel right today...'

'...' BC tried to think of a reply. '...um...PMS?'

Blossom play-punched her sister in amusment.

'No, you idiot! Anyway, I'm off to English now, bye!' she said.

Buttercup watched as her sister walked away, red hair flowing behind her. BC turned around and made her way down to Science.

_'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today...'_

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Walking down the deserted hallway, I listened to my iPod on full blast whilst finding my Maths room. Looking down, I was about to change the song when Isuddenly bumped into something soft and muscular.

'Ow!' I cried, falling flat on my bum, earphones flailing everywhere.

'I'm sorry, are you OK?' the other person asked, getting up from the dusty floor.

'I'm fine-' I suddenly stopped in my tracks. He looked and sounded so..._so...familiar._ Could it be...?

'B-b-boo-mer?' I choked out between coughs, covering my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket.

'Yeah, I'm Boomer the new student. How did you know?' he smiled an irresistable smile. I instantly got butterflies in my stomach - why?

'Um...' I looked around to think of an excuse. 'Um...' my eyes landed of some posters for the upcoming drama club. 'I saw you on a poster!' I squeaked, running off in the complete opposite direction of my maths room.

'A...poster?' he smiled in amusment, shaking his head and walking off.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Bumping into a cute girl in the middle of a hallway wasn't the greatest way to start a new school, but surprisingly, he didn't mind one bit.

'Hey, are you Boomer?' a failed attempt of a seductive voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

I whipped around to 5 girl covered in fake tan and heavy makeup from head to toe.

'Um..no...' I lied through my teeth. 'My name is..um...Iqbal.' I mumbled, running away - leaving the hopeful girls looking at each other in confusion.

_Bubbles..._I thought. _What are the chances of you being here?_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

English next, yippee! Need to get to my English room, need to get to my English room, need to-OOF!

"Ouch!" I yelled lying upon the cold flooring.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a pale white hand in front of my face.

'Sorry for running into you.' the melodic voice said. Familiar...

'Thanks...' I took his hand, a jolt of electricity hit me, causing me to fall again. He managed to catch me in time, creating a very awkward position. It looked like a hollywood kiss position.

_Real smooth, Blossom. Real smooth._

Then it hit me. Like a train.

'EEEK! BRICK!' I screeched, pushing him off me and jumping away. Running, I could just feel the confusion rolling off in waves from him.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

English. Boring! Who likes school anyway?

Ooh, cute redhead incoming. Should I bump into her on purpose? I am bored anyway...

**BAM!**

'Oof!' she squeaked, fallinng to the floor.

I didn't mean to bump into her that hard.

'Sorry.' I mumble, my hand reached out towards her. Luckily, she took it. Unluckily, I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, causing me to jerk a bit, and causing her to fall down again.

I managed to catch her petite frame again, just in time. I gave her a warm smile.

'EEEK! BRICK!' she screamed suddenly, out of the blue.

As she ran away and I was left in confusion, I could still smell her cherry scent.

Wait.

Was that...

_Blossom?_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Science!" I moaned, squeezing my emerald eyes tightly shut. Before I could open them again, I walked into something hard and rigid, sending me stumbling a bit.

"You'll pay for that punk!" I said, finally opening my eyes to look at the boy.

My world stopped.

'...Butch?' I murmered, backing away ever so slightly.

"Buttercup?" he replied, edging closer to rebuild the distance that I broke.

"Um...I..gotta..go...' clenching onto the straps of my backpack even tighter, I broke into a heavy run.

He looked stunned as he stared at my retreating back, eyes wavering following my figure.

_Jesus, what have I done!_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

Staring at her retreating silohouette, my shoulder sagged a little, dragging my head down with them. All I wanted to do was start from a clean slate, but with her here...I can't...

I don't know when these silly feelings started happening...

Someone help me.

* * *

This chapter has been rewritten.


	2. Damn

Kk, hiya guys, tell me what I should add in the next chappie and I will try my best to use them.

Thanks for the reviews just to say ppgz/powerpuff girls Z is the anime version. So if you watched it, the story may be easier to understand/

STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I went into the Math's classroom. I saw Boomer was already in there, so, I guess he's a pretty fast runner.

Suddenly the teacher pushed me forward but still holding on to me. "Class, we have a new student today, and your name is?" she asked me.

"Bubbles," I mumbled quietly looking at my feet.

"What?" she asked again.

"Bubbles," I repeated a little louder.

"Everyone, this is Bubbles, everyone please be nice to her."

I heard a bunch of wolf whistles; I blushed a bit, looking down again.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Boomer? That one there," she pointed to that one boy who always made me angry, the one we use to fight – Boomer. I was shocked! But I didn't argue. I was too scared. So I took a seat next to Boomer. I could see all the boys glaring at him, but he just looked down at his desk. I started taking out my maths books, the lesson began.

I couldn't concentrate on the teacher because I only had eyes for that Boomer sitting next to me. I didn't care if he was good or bad. He just seemed right for me.

He suddenly turned his head to my face; we were staring at each other. My cheeks had now gone scarlet all over as I began looking down at my desk, I couldn't when lesson was over. I need to tell BC and Blossom, but, how would they react??

I slowly opened my maths book, hoping the teacher won't see I haven't already opened it, just as I was, Boomer shouted out, "Miss Brown! Bubbles haven't opened her book yet!" I swear I could kill that boy!

"Oh my Bubbles, haven't you heard _anything_ I said? Well I need to treat you like everyone else so, please stand outside.

I stood up instantly so my chair nearly toppled over, and I ran out of the classroom and shut the door.

I couldn't believe he did that!

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

"Eh?" I said, looking down at my belt. I opened it up, the professor started speaking. "Bubbles, there is an emergency, we need your help! At the ice-cream parlour."

"Okay, I'm good to go."

I didn't realize I had a thing stuck on me, the thing the teachers use to show whatever the thing is doing. I think it accidentally stuck on me but I didn't realize.

Just as I was about to transform the teacher turned the screen on (that is connected to the thing stuck on me, so the whole class can see."

She said, "Class, use your brains and think how the sticky thing over there, Oh my gosh! Where is it????"

As I transformed, everyone saw me on the screen.

"Rolling Bubbles!" I said.

Everyone looked amazed. They didn't know but Boomer did.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Do you want to know why I'm standing outside of the classroom?? Because of Brick! He told me off for nothing I did! Mean isn't he? And I just got introduced by a lovely teacher! Pathetic.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I picked up my belt, the professor said, "Pizza takeaway. Mad animal on the loose."

"Okay," I said. But little did I know that he wasn't the _real_ professor and he was tricking us.

I didn't see the kids we all looking outside the window, and the teacher because they heard the beeping.

I jumped up and transformed, "Hyper Blossom!" I yelled.

Everyone looked appalled, but not Brick.

He was the pretty boy I always liked but never said, the one who caught my heart and then let it go. The one who takes my breath away even though he's already got a new girlfriend who he says he's gonna make out with.

Tears started welling up in my eyes, the ones I can't control.

So I ran down the corridor sobbing, wondering when Brick will actually notice me. Never ever did he. I ran even faster, my footsteps were heavy, I ran down to the pizza parlour out of town.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Bla bla bla, okay so this really nice teacher introduces me and I get sat down next to Butch. Great, and now he told me off for SOMETHING and I don't know what. I'm sent out, on my first day!

I walked down the corridor, grumy and sad. Until I came to a wall.

It said at the top _Notice Board_ I lokked down, I was a huge square with stuff stuck on. My eyes watered as I saw a picture of Butch with another girl hugging each other. It said:

_Butch's and Caroline's Anniversary of getting together_

_6:00pm, School Hall: Gym_

_See you there!_

I wiped away the tears with my hand fiercely.

I stood there for a while until suddenly a pair of hands caught hold of me.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," just keep quiet the voice said, I didn't know it was the fake professor. I suddenly felt pain in my arm, it was like someone beating me up. _He _was beating me up, suddenly I felt unconscious and I fainted.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I saw nothing at the ice-cream parlour, so I sat down and waited. I waited no longer until I heard a piercing scream. I whipped round, there was a man with his head covered with a black mask and he had some black trousers and a black woolly jumper on. I his had was a gun. A _real _gun.

A woman screamed as she ran past.

I froze to the spot, "What do you want?" I asked, my voice all shaky.

"Heh," he said. "All I want is the rowdyruff boys to be on my side! Where are they?!" he was now yanking my collar, I whimpered in fright.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Yes you do!" he said, "You're a powerpuff for heaven's sake!"

"I-I-II," I tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Tell me or I'll shoot you!" he shouted. I didn't want Boomer to go so I didn't say anything. (Remember the class is still watching).

"Arghhhhhh!" he yelled he was beginning to shoot.

I dodged most of them but suddenly a bullet caught my leg.

"Ow!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried in pain. I stood up. Blood was trickling all the way down my leg. (That happened to me when I fell at the swimming pool). He ran out of bullets so he ran away quickly. I fell to the floor, I tried to reach out my hand to get up but I fell, so I quietly whispered. "This is not the end." As I fainted, a man called the ambulance and they came straight away.

I was at the hospital now, and I was awake.

A doctor came up to me and said, "Darling, we did and operation on you and, sadly it didn't go right. So we think you maybe have only 2 months to live now." He shook his head sadly, looking at the ground.

I was shocked. SO shocked.(The doctor, when he did the operation he thought the sticky thing was her accessory so he took it off and put it back on).

Wow, Boomer thought. She didn't tell him, does she, well, care about me?

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I was at the pizza parlour, as I touched the ground someone grabbed my ankle.

"Ahhhhh!" I tried to scream but the person stopped me by hitting me on the shin. He took out a..POISINOUS NEEDLE! I was surprised, was I going to die!?? I closed my eyes for the pain but it didn't come. I opened my pink eyes just to see Brick beating the guy violently. I rubbed my eyes, nope, no dream.

When the man ran away, Brick came up to me and said, "You shouldn't be out here, only professionals can be superheroes like me." he said nastily. With that he flew away. I sat on the ground. Thinking about what he said.

As I untransformed and ran back to school, the words kept ringing through my head all day.

Suddenly, my head hurt. I put my hand on my head and suddenly it went pitch-black. Brick saw and rushed me to the paramedics. I could smell his fresh scent through my nose but I couldn't wake up. The smell of love has taken over me.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I could feel him tying me up and put me in the girls changing rooms. I couldn't speak, I felt horrible, scared and nothing can make me feel better except Butch.

It was P.E; no-one could find me. Jace went in the girls changing rooms and screamed at my sight. Blood was coming from my shoulder, and my hands were kinda purple. And I had a big bruise on my leg.

"Miss Hills! Miss Hills! I found BC!" she yelled.

Miss. Hills came in and screamed. All of the school heard and came rushing in (except the boys!). I got taken out of the changing rooms and put in the paramedics van I could hear Butch yelling, "Wait! I want to go with her and see her problem!" I felt butterflies in my tummy. But then Caroline had to ruin it. "Butchie! I want you to stay with me!" she pouted her lip. "Yes in a minute after I see BC." Butchie?! How dare she call him that! I wanted to push Caroline out of earth and into space.

He went in the van and sat next to me, I felt safer.

But I was wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

R&R I only carry on If I get a review or more for each chapter! Tell me what I should add. 


	3. Sing with me, baby

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I tried to be happy for the 2 months I still had. I've already been crying for hours, and I got lots of get well presents from my family too. I was told to sing a song for the last 2 months I had – I had to agree, I couldn't do anything else, I was feeling lonely.

My song was Japanese.

_Singing in another language _I thought _That's going to be hard_

So I took a LOT of practice, the doctor told me that the whole of my school (including the RRB and BC and Blossom) and everyone that I know like family,friends,pets, etc, were going to watch. I'm going to be extremely nervous because Boomer was going to be watching.

2 weeks past as I only got 1 month and ½ to live.

I put on a knee-length black dress with pink polka-dots on and a red bow belt that came on with it. I had those long black tights that went in zigzags. And my hair was down, decorated with a red clip. I was ready.

As I went up to the stage, I saw Boomer hugging my FRIEND Tracy-Anne. I was heartbroken! But I had to sing no matter what. I started in a soft quiet voice:

Tokubetsu riyuu nante nai no dakedo

Nazeka kimi ni wa sunao de irareta

Doushite sonna ni nakisou na kao?

Gomen itsumo karakatte bakari de

Demo mae o muku sono manazashi ni doredake yuuki zukerareta ka

Motto mujaki ni warai aeba nokosareta jikan wa zutto sweet days

Tokidoki kumo no kirema ni taiyou ga kao o dasu you ni

Omoikaesu hi ga kuru yo kitto

Chiisa na kaban kakaete yuku saki no nai tabi ni deru

Nido to modorenai toki o koete

Sukoshi nigate na namakuriimu mo kimi no egao de tabesaserareta ne

Kanari fukuzatsu na kankei datta shi

Demo ne itsumo kokoro wa issho ni ite

Kondo aeru hi ga kita nara sono toki wa omoikiri hashagu yo

Itsuka kimi to nobotta kanransha kara no keshiki

Namida koraete nijindeta sotto

Kono machi o ato ni suru sayonara mo tsugenai mama ni

Nido to modoranai toki no naka de

Sweet days

Tokidoki kumo no kirema ni taiyou ga kao o dasu you ni

Omoi kaesu hi ga kuru yo soshite tsurakute mo egao de ite

Naki dashisou na toki ni koso waratte

Sore ga ikiru akashi dakara

**Translated version**

I don't really have a particular reason, but…

Somehow, I was able to be myself around you.

Why are you about to cry?

Sorry for always teasing you so much.

But you have no idea just how encouraged I was by your sure smile

If I had been able to smile innocently with you, we would have sweet

days forever.

Just like how the Sun sometimes shows his face through the clouds,

I'm sure the day will come when we can relive the past

With a small bag on my back, I depart on a journey with no end.

I cannot ever return again.

Your smile even got me to eat something I don't like - whipped cream.

After all, our relationship was kind of unconventional.

But you know, our hearts will always be together.

If I ever get to see you again, I promise I'll party with you more.

The view from the ferris wheel where we once sat in…

Makes tears softly swell in my eyes.

I leave this city without saying goodbye.

I cannot ever return to that time again.

Sweet days

Just like how the Sun sometimes shows his face through the clouds,

I'm sure you'll see me again and keep smiling, even if things get

tough.

When you're sad is the best time to smile.

Because it shows you are alive.

As I finished, the crowd was applauding and applauding, at least I was happy about one thing before I was going to die.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I'm in hospital now, I felt sick. My mum was _sooo_ worried that she brought me all my stuff and told me to get better. I just laughed and said OK.

I had my MP3 out and a sketchbook. I asked the doctor if I could go out for a while. My mum told me to be careful; I went up to the balcony. (In this one the hospital has a balcony).

I didn't know Brick was on the balcony as well, so I sat down on a bench. Brick was hiding in a corner, wondering was I was going to do.

I wanted to sing out loud, so I did. Not _too_ loud, but loud enough for Brick to hear. I started slowly:

Mado wo aketa mama yozora nagameteta  
Ikusen no hoshi ga umarekieta  
Mimi wo sumashite mo kozue yurashiteru  
Kaze fukisugiteku dake  
Honto wa atataka na mune de yoake wo machitai kedo  
Koko kara jibun no ashi de susumu shika nai  
Hitori de ikiteku tsuyosa anata ga hajimete kureta  
Egao kara subete umareta  
Hoshi ga kurayami wo nukete inori wo kanaeru no nara  
Hitotsu dake negai wo kokoro no KAGI hazushite

BIRU no sukima kara nijimu gin no tsuki  
Sukoshi nara naite mo ii no ka na  
Kizu mo iyasazu ni toki wa nagareteku  
Demo yoake wo matteru  
Itsuka wa atataka na basho ni watashi ga naritai kara  
Tsumetai asatsuyu no michi susunde miyou  
Hitori de ikiteku tsuyosa dareka to wakeaeta nara  
Omoide mo kawaru no kashira  
Tsuki wa sora ni kagayaite samayou yume michibiku no  
Nemurenai subete no hoshikuzu tachi terashite

Honto wa atataka na mune de yoake wo machitai kedo  
Koko kara jibun no ashi de susumu shika nai  
Hitori de ikiteku tsuyosa ano toki anata ga kureta  
Egao kara subete umareta  
Hoshi ga kurayami wo nukete inori wo kanaeru no nara  
Hitotsu dake negai wo kokoro no KAGI hazushite

**Translated Version**

With the window left open, I gazed at the night sky  
Thousands of stars came into being and vanished  
Even as I listen carefully, the treetops are swaying  
It's only the wind blowing too hard  
Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but  
I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet  
You started in me the strength to go through life alone  
Everything came from your smile  
If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer  
My single wish, to unlock my spirit

Through the gaps in the buildings bleeds the silver moon  
Maybe it would be okay to cry just a little  
Time flows on without healing wounds  
But I'm waiting for dawn  
Someday, a warm place I want to become, so  
I'll try proceeding on the road covered in cold morning dew  
If I could share with someone the strength to go through life alone  
I wonder if my memories would change too  
The moon glows in the sky, guiding my wandering dreams  
I can't sleep, shined upon by all the stardust

Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but  
I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet  
That time, you gave to me the strength to go through life alone  
Everything came from your smile  
If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer  
My single wish, to unlock my spirit

I finished with a soft sigh, I was drawing me and Brick kissing – with my signature at the bottom. I knew that was never going to happen so I ripped it out of my notebook and threw it as far as I could.

I was really angry so I stomped all the way back to my room in the hospital.

Leaving Brick ashamed and he said, "Blossom, if you only understand. I used my girlfriend, _which I don't even like_ to make you jealous. Oh if only you knew." He flew off into the sky and went home.

Blossom, on the other hand was being smothered in kisses from her mom and dad!

_When is this going to end?????

* * *

_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Butch and he was telling me all sorts of things.

"Did you know that-" _Bla Bla Bla._

I was getting tired of this so I said, "Do you sing?"

He looked at me oddly for asking him that question, but said. "Well, I use to but not now, do you?"

"Well, I guess I do," I replied.

"Let's hear then," he said.

"What?! No way!"

"Scaredy cat."

"_Fine_ then you win."

I started in a cool voice:

Osakana oyogu suisou  
Nozoite miru to  
KARAFURU PARASORU tachi  
Nijiiro shizuku ga hikaru  
Tanoshisou da kara issho ni arukitai no

Soto he dekakeyou yo  
Osanpo shiyou yo  
Kitto kokoro fukuramu kara

Hora tori ga tobitatsu kumoma ni  
Koneko ga naku sabishige na me  
Ironna hakken zenbu anata to  
Shitai yo yubi wo tsunagu sotto ne

MAMA ni wa HIMITSU dekita no  
Nan to naku kyou wa kaeritaku nai kara  
Furufuru tokesou na ZERII  
SUPUUN de sukuu to SHUNKAN umi no iro ne

Toumei ni naritai  
GURASU ni toketai  
Kitto kokoro sukitooru kara

Hora ame ga yamu koro yuuyake  
Gomen ne te to te hanashichaisou  
Itsu made mo issho da yo anata to  
Dakara asu mo aeru kitto ne

Repeat

Aeru kitto ne aeru kitto ne  
Aeru kitto ne aeru kitto ne  
Aeru ne

**Translated Version**

When I peek at the fish  
Swimming in its tank  
The colorful parasols  
The water droplets shine in a rainbow  
I want to walk with you, it'll be fun

Let's go outside  
Let's take a walk  
Because I'm sure my heart will swell

Look, a bird is flying away through a break in the clouds  
Without a kitten your eyes seem lonely  
Lots of discoveries, I want to make them  
All with you, our fingers joined softly

I kept it a secret from my mom  
For some reason today I don't want to go home  
A wobbling jelly about to melt  
Scoop it with a spoon and for a moment it's the color of the sea

I want to turn crystal clear  
I want to melt into a glass  
Because I'm sure that would make my spirit transparent

Look, a sunset as the rain stops  
Sorry, I think our hands are coming apart  
You and I will always be together  
So I'm sure we'll be able to meet again tomorrow

Repeat

I'm sure we will, I'm sure we will  
I'm sure we will, I'm sure we will  
We will

I finished the song, he looked at me amazed.

"Um, shouldn't you be going now?" I said to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, um yes. I should. Well see ya soon get better."

I was glad he went away, But I still felt a big lump in my stomach that won't go away.

I sighed. Wait, I didn't even know that song! Creepy.

* * *

Tell tell tell me me me kk? 


	4. Shortcake, anyone?

**Bubbles P.O.V**

What was I going to do with my remaining time? I didn't want to go shopping – I've been shopping all my life. I just wish I could be Boomer's girl friend. Too bad. I quite nervous today, I have another operation coming up on my last week to live, hopefully, it will go right – 0.1, bad isn't it?

I sighed, what will it take?

"It doesn't take anything," Boomer came out of nowhere, he just read my mind.

"You know it's rude reading people's minds." I said, blushing.

"Well, I said it doesn't it doesn't take nothing so, have this."

He shoved a piece of paper in my hand:

_**Red football cinema – Salford Quays**_

_**3:30pm**_

_**Thursday, 12**__**th**__** January**_

_**C U There.**_

I looked up again, he had already gone.I was more upset than ever! I'm finally Boomer's girlfriend and I'm just about to die! Typical.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I was getting better and the doctors says I can't check out tomorrow! Yippee! But I'm still hoping to get with Brick – correction – never going to happen.

"Blossom, I need to tell you something," Brick said out of no-where.

It startled me but I didn't mind.

"Go ahead," I said plainly.

"Iloveyoureallymuchanditriedtomakeyoujelouswithtracypleasewillyoubemygirlfriend?" he said in one breath, his face turning red with made him look even hotter.

A _huge_ grin spread my face as I replied cheerfully, "Yes."

He arranged a date, on a Ferris wheel! I was soooooo excited, I was wondering what was going on with the others…………

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I went home the next day, I saw Butch flying in the air and he saw me walking so he flied down next to me.

"Hiya BC," he said.

"Who said you could call me that? Only my sisters and my boyfriend call me that but I don't have one yet."

"I'll be glad to be yours."

"_Really?"_ I asked like it was a dream.

"Sure, I love you BC." He stared onto my emerald orbs as I stared onto his. We where both close up to each other as if we're about to kiss.

I leaned in for a kiss; the most wonderful taste flew into my mouth. The taste of love.

As we broke apart I said, "Don't tell anyone that I'm being girly or I'll kill you!" I said jokingly.

"OK babe," he laughed.

We then leaned in for another romantic kiss.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I could see Boomer was already there, I got to choose the movie so I chose _Enchanted._ I cried a bit and Boomer comforted me.

"Thanks Boomie-um I-II mean Boomer sorry."

"It's ok Cheri," he whispered.

I felt sooooo happy I wanted to sing loudly! I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I could tell he enjoyed the movie, so did I! That's _two _things to enjoy before I was going to die!

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I bought some shortcakes for us.

I laughed at his comment when he said he once slipped on whip cream and landed on his face. I took my strawberry of the top to save it till last. I turned around to how Brick was doing and he was doing the same!

"Hey! We eat shortcakes in the same way!" I giggled.

He looked at my strawberry in my hand, then his. "Strawberries last right?" he asked.

"Last, yup," I laughed.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that, hehe, that, HAHA!!!! Whip cream is all the way down your jumper!" I looked down, ARGH! It was! I was quite angry at him so I shoved it in his face.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"For you to shut up!" I chuckled.

But just then he pulled my collar and we leaned into a kiss.

I took every second of it enjoying it as much as he did.

It was the best moment of my life.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Since Butch liked my song last time so much, I decided to go to a karaoke place for our date.

I was glad he was there before me.

"Let's go!" he said.

"Okay!"

As we reached our room No.1268035, I stood up and started singing:

Tobashite yukou yo kyou mo!  
Kitto katsu! saigo no game  
Koko made kita n da all right!  
Kitto get! RABURII GOORU!  
Kimi no senaka ni wa hane ga aru  
Kagayakidase muteki! KIKKUOFU!  
SURIRINGU ni hashiridashiteku  
Kaze wo mikata ni ne yuusha mitai  
AKUSHIDENTO ni wa katame tojite  
TEREPASHII tobasu yo kimi no mabuta  
Shouri no megami da mon watashi  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Mou sukoshi ne

Koko made kita kedo PINCHI!  
Dou suru!? DOKIDOKI HAAFUTAIMU!  
Minna tsuiteku yo sono egao  
Pawaa zenkai! GATTSU! kouhansen!  
SUTOREETO ni kougeki shiteko!  
Toppuu wo okosu arashi mitai  
Kujikesou nara nigirishimete  
Inori wo tobasu yo omamori he to  
Shouri no megami da mon watashi

Ochikonde mo kurushikutte mo  
Makenaide hashire! End made wa!  
Ookiku ko wo egaku BOORU ni  
Eien ga mieru NAMIDA nijimu  
Shouri no kiss ageru! kimi ni

Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Da-i-su-ki-da-yo!

**Translated**

Let's let it fly again today!  
I'm sure you'll win the final game  
You did make it this far, all right!  
I'm sure you'll get the lovely goal!  
You have wings on your back  
Go out and shine, you're invincible! Kick off!  
You start to run and it's thrilling  
The wind is on your side, like someone brave  
Close one eye to accidents  
Your eyelid will be telepathic  
I'm the goddess of victory, you know  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
A little more

You made it this far, but now you're in trouble!  
What should you do!? Your heart beats, halftime!  
They're all with you, those smiles  
Full power! Guts! Second half!  
Take your offense straight ahead!  
It'll cause a sudden gust, like a storm  
If you feel discouraged, hold on tight  
Send your prayers to your lucky charm  
I'm the goddess of victory, you know

If you feel down, if you're in pain  
Don't give up, run! To the end!  
The ball draws a large arc  
You can see forever, your tears flow  
I'll give you a kiss of victory!

Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
Get you! love! Get you! kiss! Wo------  
I love you!

As I finished, Butch said he was going to sing.

_This was going to be exciting_ I thought.

He sang:

Nanda ka atama ga fuwafuwa suru wa  
Anata no egao wo omoidasu tabi  
Yume mi miteta TAIPU ja nai kedo  
Mahou mitai konna tokimeki  
Nanimo shinakutemo soba ni ireba  
Kumo mo michi ki mo utaidasu no

Suki da yo to itte ne kawaii to itte ne  
Dondon sunao ni nareru wa hitokoto de

Koi shiteru kokoro wo kyunto shita kokoro wo  
Massugu shinjite ikitai donna toki mo

Saisho no DEITO wa SF Movie  
Tonari de bakusai atama ni kichau you  
Onna no ko no kimochi nanete  
Kitto nanimo wakatte nai no ne  
Ryokou DORAIBU ya KISU mo shitai  
Sukoshi-zutsu de ii oboetai na

Suki da yo to itte ne kawaii to itte ne  
Dondon yasashiku nareru wa hitokoto de  
Kenka shita toki koso surechigau toki koso  
Kichin to nayande yukitai anata to nara

Suki da yo to itte ne kawaii to itte ne  
Dondon yasashiku nareru wa hitokoto de  
Kenka shita toki koso surechigau toki koso  
Kichin to nayande yukitai anata to nara

Koi shiteru kokoro wo kyunto shita kokoro wo  
Massugu shinjite ikitai donna toki mo

**Translated**

What head is confused  
when it remembers your smile?  
I saw you in my dreams, but you're not my type  
Your magic eye speeds up my heartbeat  
If I don't do anything, I can stay near you  
The clouds, the road, and the mind leave singing

Say you love me, say I'm dear  
Little by little I gently grow used to you

I love your heart,  
Straight out, I believe you want to visit no matter when

Our first date was a Sci-Fi Movie  
Next, my head was about to flood  
Whatever this girl's feeling is  
surely, nothing beats it  
I want to take a drive and kiss  
Even with a little headache, I like to remember

Say you love me, say I'm dear  
Little by little, I easily get used to you  
When we quarrelled and passed each other  
I will suffer exactly that, if you want to visit

Say you love me, say I'm dear  
Little by little, I easily get used to you  
When we quarrelled and passed each other  
I will suffer exactly that, if you want to visit

I love your heart,  
Straight out, I believe you want to visit no matter when

I clapped and clapped, he was good!

* * *

What do ya think??? 


	5. Farewell sweet days

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I thanked him for the movie and flew home; I was happy, VERY happy.

**The next day at school**

The doctors said I could go to school, no-one knew so I was going to surprise them!

As I walked in the hall everyone was staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I said, freaked out by how big their eyes were.

I was making my way to Boomer when I saw something out of this world.

Boomer was there with Tracy, my best friend, and he's asking her to be his girl friend!

I saw him smiling to her the way he would only smile to me, she was grinning like she actually cared about him! I thought that my counter partner was MY boyfriend and I was HIS girl friend!

I was outraged! I stomped right past them! Boomer saw me so he ran after me, I didn't need an explanation, and he loves her more than me.

So I flew out of school crying hard.

The teacher caught him running out of school so he had to stay.

Why did you do this? After _just yesterday???

* * *

_

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I went home after that "kiss" incident.

After I got home I heard sobbing. It seemed to come from Bubbles room, so I tip-toed up the stairs just to see Bubbles in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shaken to see my sister crying like _this._

"Boomer loves – lo-love-es T-Tracy more t-th-t-than m-me!" she said between sobs.

"How do you know?" I asked, whilst I came to sit on her bed.

"I heard him asked Tracy to be his girlfriend!" she cried again, her arms flinging in the air like mad.

I narrowed my eyebrows. Boy was I going to kill him! How dare he mess with my sister! Using her! Cheating on her just before she was going to die!

Just then BC came home; we called her up the stairs and explained what happened to Bubbles.

BC stroked her chin.

"I have an idea," BC said mysteriously whilst turning on Bubbles laptop chair.

"You do? What?" I asked.

"Hey you're meant to be the smart one!" Bubbles pointed out.

"Anyway," BC said rolling her eyes, "Come here I'll tell you."

As BC told the girls the plan they all nodded.

"Bubbles, can you do that?" I asked slowly, tilting my head.

"Ok," she breathed in.

The plan needs to be put in action!

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My plan was to make Bubble's sing a song to win Boomer back.

Something that means a lot to both of them, where do we find a song like that??

Oh I got it! I wrote the song down to Bubbles on a sheet with all the notes; she can play the piano (like me!).

**Next day at school**

I went straight ahead to Boomer and shouted at him, he was on his own, looking a bit tired like he hadn't slept all night.

"Look, I don't like Tracy I was just joking around," he said wearily, looking down.

"That doesn't seem like a joke!" I yelled, everyone in the school was watching me. "I never knew you were like this Boomer Ashton Jojo!!!!" a sweat drop fell from his forehead, I sighed. He didn't understand.

"Did you ever care about her? Huh? Well?" I waited for a reply, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again, nothing came out.

"Trying to be a fish then, eh?" I said with an angry look on his face. "Great, now Bubble's going to die and you had to ruin her last month!"

He just stood there, looking at his feet.

"Forget it," I said." Just wait tomorrow, Bubbles gonna sing a song. I wrote it for her because she was _so_ upset of you!"

"I-II," he spluttered.

"Forget it, it's too late," I shoved him out of my way as I went past him.

He looked sad and angry too.

Just as I was about 10 feet away I said to him, "Do ever regret it?" I asked with a serious look on my face, and then I walked away.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Hey, how's my cherry blossom?" I asked Blossom as she ran up to me at lunch.

I saw her blush, "Nothing much," she said looking down whilst clinging on my arm.

"Hey!" I said, "I want a nick-name too!" I saw her giggle and she turned to me.

"Hmm, how about……Bricky-boy!" she squealed.

"Not a bad name!"

"I invented it so only _I _can call you that." she chuckled, whilst drinking from her lemonade.

"Bricky! Oh Bricky!" called a voice.

"Princess," me and Blossom groaned at the same time.

"There you are Bricky Hottie! Now I never asked a boy this before but…….. WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!?" she yelled, I had to cover my ears with my hands, so did Blossom.

"I already got one knuckle-brain," I taunted Princess; I looked to Blossom and smiled. She smiled sweetly back.

"Hey! Knuckle-brain doesn't sound nice, how about….Cutie Kins?????" Princess asked with puppy eyes.

"I could kill her…" Blossom whispered while rolling her eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I saw BC walking down the corridor so I thought I'd catch up with her.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said, BC was ignoring me and kept on walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked – I never seen her like this before.

"ThatstupidBoomercheatedonBubblesandlikesTracyandBoomerisactingidiotcitlyandIwanttokillhim!" she said in one breath.

Luckily I had super sonic hearing so I heard every word clearly.

"Well, at least you have me, and luckily you're not Bubbles either," I smiled at her warmly.

"What?!" BC shouted, "Are you insulting her because of that!?" she yelled.

"No no," I replied shaking my head, I plucked up the courage to ask her something else too. "So um, you wanna go on another date?" I spluttered.

"Don't know if I got time," she said turning left down the corridor.

"Pwetty pwease?!" I asked with my pout and my puppy eyes – all the girls couldn't resist.

She looked at me with a dirty look.

"Uh! You win again! Well let me see, Monday..No, Tuesday…no, Wednesday…YES!" she looked at the calendar on her phone.

"So um, chineserestaruntatchinatown4pmseeyouthere!" I said quickly and ran before she could change her mind.

And then I heard her chuckle.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**Next day at school**

I had a Japanese girl school uniform on and well basically, Japanese school uniform ok?

I rehearsed till my voice was sore, I loved him really much. I just didn't get it.

T'was nearly assembly and I had to sing on stage.

I got called up from the 3rd row; I stood up instantly and grabbed the mike.

_I remember that smile you gave on the first day of love,_

_I melted to the ground and wished up above._

_There's something about you I just can't seem to see,_

_If you're falling for a girl then say you'll fall for me._

_I felt a tingle every time I said your name,_

_Now that you left me, it isn't just the same-----,_

**Chorus**

_For ever and ever I have been alone,_

_I feel I'm a shadow, that's thrown like a stone,_

_I use to feel so magical with you,_

_Now that you have left me I don't feel new._

_I had those laughs with you every single day,_

_I had you by my side, you always always stay._

_Sometimes I feel for love,_

_But then I realize it wasn't enough._

**Chorus x2**

_Oh----------------Ooh--------------------,_

_You're smile made me think about the past,_

_Like at a party you unreveal with a mask._

_I told you it was fun before,_

_But now, I'm just all sore._

_Yeah-------------mmmm-------_

I finished and ran off from the stage to be sick in the toilets, I actually _wanted _to die in the matter of fact I am.

* * *

Tell me, and I might be finishing the story soon! 


	6. Until tomorrow

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I saw Bubbles run to the bathroom after I came back from the toilets.

She was crying hard. I felt really sorry for her. I tried to comfort her but she nudged me away.

"Cheer up Bubbles, there's always urm...let's see, well…there's always Jake!" I tried to point out, but I knew he wasn't the same.

"Dream on Bloss, I don't wanna live right now." She said irrated.

I thought it was the best to leave her alone.

I walked away, Bubbles didn't even look up to say bye – not like the old Bubbles.

**1 month forwards

* * *

**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

It was the week of my operation, I was really nervous. I smoothed down my clothes as I began walking to the hospital. The stitch on my leg was painful – I hope this goes right.

**At the Hospital**

I was lied down in them bed thingies and I was taken to the operation room.

I saw all the things they will use on my operation – I squinted.

They injected me with a needle, I softly went to sleep.

8 – 14 hours past and I still haven't woken up. The bullet had toxic poison in; I wonder who that guy was…….

**After operation**

"Are you awake darling?" a doctor asked me as I woke up.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We think we got some bad news for you darling."

I froze to the spot. My eyes were big and I had started breathing heavily.

"You're going to…well…urh, well…..Darling, you're going to die tomorrow." he said sadly.

"No! I can't be!" I shouted at him with tears pouring down my face.

"Sorry, love."

I looked at him and then I looked down.

"What has that guy done to me?" I whispered.

I was going to find out before I die!

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I heard Bubbles news and I started sobbing. I couldn't stand up so it caused me to kneel down on the wooden floor of my bedroom. I was in pain, my heart was in pain, my head was, and my knees were too.

I looked up and down and anywhere to see if anything could help. I was the smart one. There were lots of things I could solve but, why couldn't I solve this one?

It was like I'm trapped in a maze. And I couldn't find the way out. And……my sister is gong to die tomorrow! I started crying even louder. Oh why? Why her? Why her out of _everyone _in the _world???

* * *

_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was heartbroken! But I had no sign to show it. I couldn't cry because I never! I wanted to cry though, my eyes stinging red. My throat had gone all dry.

I went to Boomer's house and explained what happened Bubbles. He looked disappointed and asked if he could see her. I could do nothing but agree.

**At the hospital

* * *

**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Boomer came to see me. I was on the computer – decorating a doll that's going to be sold to remember me.

"May I come in?" he asked from outside my door.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

He came in. There lots of gifted piled in my room to get better. Obviously they where mostly from the fan boys.

"Well are you getting any better?" Look, I'm sorry," he said while coming in.

"Hey, no fair saying sorry," I said, still looking at my computer.

"About what I did-"

"Whatever, can't you see I'm busy?" I said looking towards him. I'm not this mean but he's wasting my time.

"Well I don't like Tracy-"

"And I don't like you," I said, I could see his ace drop a little.

"Well, about you're death-"

"Did you come here to talk about that? Then I'm not listening because I want to be happy."

"But-"

"No buts, can't you see you're wasting my time?"

"But you're dead tomorrow!"

"Like I said if you're going to talk about that then please leave." My eyes fixed on the computer again.

He went away.

There was also a song attached to the doll if you press her hand. It was a song I wrote from when I was 13. Would you like to hear it? Okay:

Yume miteta  
Kiseki ga kuru no wo matteta  
Isshun no KISU kimagure na no?  
Ne "gomen" nante ZURUI yo  
Mada suki na koto  
Watashi kara wa kiridasanai  
Mata narande sora wo miyou  
CHANSU nara ima da yo!  
Tsunaida yubi tashikameteru  
Mou hitori de  
SAYONARA kimenaide  
Here we go!  
Atarashii futari nara  
Mae yori umaku iku ne  
Kyou wo shinjiru CHIKARA de  
Unmei kaetekou  
Here we go!  
"Daisuki!" tte ienakute  
Kokoro ni shimaikonda  
Tooku hanarete mita  
Yuuhi no kazu dake  
Anata ni agetai  
I love you

Sekaijuu sagashite mo  
Deaenai no yo  
Anata to nita hito wa ite mo  
Dare mo anata ja nai kara  
Kuroi amagumo  
Arashi fuite zenbu kieta  
Tereta kao de warainagara  
Anata ga koko ni iru!  
Deatta koro omoidashite  
Mou ichido koi shiyou  
Hajime kara  
Here we go!  
Atarashii futari nara  
Mae yori umaku iku ne  
Kyou wo shinjiru CHIKARA ga  
Watashi wo kaeteku  
Here we go!  
Massugu ni mitsumete ne  
Yukkuri chikazuiteku  
Ano hi senaka muketa  
Iiwake wa ii yo  
Koko kara hajimeyou  
I love you

Here we go!  
Atarashii futari nara  
Mae yori umaku iku ne  
Kyou wo shinjiru CHIKARA de  
Unmei kaetekou  
Here we go!  
"Daisuki!" tte ienakute  
Kokoro ni shimaikonda  
Tooku hanarete mita  
Yuuhi no kazu dake  
Anata ni agetai  
I love you

**Translated**

I had a dream  
I was waiting for a miracle to come  
Is it a whim to have a momentary kiss?  
Hey, no fair saying "sorry"  
I'm still not going to  
Start talking about things I like  
Let's look at the sky side by side again  
The chance is now!  
Looking at our intertwined fingers  
Don't decide by yourself  
To say goodbye  
Here we go!  
With a new you and me  
We'll do better than before  
The strength to believe in today  
Let's use to change our destiny  
Here we go!  
Not being able to say "I love you!"  
I held you in my heart  
Only the number of setting suns  
I've watched from afar  
I want to give to you  
I love you

Even searching all the world  
I can't bump into you  
Though there are people who look similar  
None of them are you  
The black rain clouds  
Have stormed and are now all gone  
As I smile with my bashful face  
You are here!  
Remember when we happened to meet  
And let's fall in love again  
From the beginning  
Here we go!  
With a new you and me  
We'll do better than before  
The strength to believe in today  
Is changing me  
Here we go!  
Stare straight ahead  
I'm slowly getting closer  
You turned your back on me that day  
No need for an apology  
Let's start from here  
I love you

Here we go!  
With a new you and me  
We'll do better than before  
The strength to believe in today  
Let's use to change our destiny  
Here we go!  
Not being able to say "I love you!"  
I held you in my heart  
Only the number of setting suns  
I've watched from afar  
I want to give to you  
I love you

I love that song, don't you?

* * *

To those who wanna know if she dies, you'll have to wait! Hahaha, I'm evil. 


	7. Author's Note:Sorry

**Sorry I haven't updated so long! Right now I am on an airport computer, so I couldn't update because of computer problems.**

**I WILL upsate tommorow or something, since i'm going back to England.**

**See ya later folks!**

**XiaoQiao289.**


	8. Deathbud part1

**THE DAY WHEN BUBBLES DIE

* * *

**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

So I'm sitting in my bedroom with my sisters, talking about stuff before I was going to die. Correction! They're bugging me off. Typical, not so great before I was going to die.

"Isn't there _any _way to save Bubbles?" Buttercup asked pleadingly, she was acting girly alright. I stiffened. Blossom gave me a warm smile and said "Well, I'm not an expert myself but, I think I have read in a book about a flower curing any illness. They say it's a myth. I'm not really sure." She sighed and flopped down on my baby-blue bed.

I gave a sad look at my sisters. Buttercup was looking determined.

"Were going to find it!" She stated with her hands pointing to Blossom, who was now beginning to sit up.

"Are you joking?" she scoffed. "I heard many people have tried and never came back."

"So what? We're superheroes!" BC stated.

"Alright. So according to me, Bobby the Greatest legend ever died out of nowhere?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't good enough!"

"You know that we all know you're scared." I managed to chirp in.

We all looked at each other for a passing second. Our eyes gleaming with glitter.

We were going to hunt down that flower.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Are we there yet?" I moaned. We've been walking through the forest for hours now, and we had just been walking in circles! The dark sky wasn't looking happy.

"I thought we already made that turn," Bubbles said. Pointing through a pathway.

I groaned this time.

Suddenly, my eyes fell to a path with a light somewhere around it.

"I think that way," I pointed at the path.

We all nodded and ran off, following that path.

I saw Bubbles was already started to feel sleepy. It was 7pm she will die in about 2 hours. We had to hurry!

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

As soon as we ran in, we saw strange monsters routed to the spot.

"Guards," Bubbles whispered. She daren't to move.

I lifted my hand to hit them but Bubbles pulled me back.

"I heard about them. I f you move, it will be the end." She said her gleaming in the dark.

"Them? Old grey sluggish things like them? You got to be joking!" I laughed.

I turned my head to find myself facing one of them.

"Ah! No face!" I yelled. A hood with no body in, not possible!

We all started running in circles franticly. Until I felt something grab my shoulder……………….

* * *

Am I evil? Yes I am! Part 2 will come soon. 


	9. Deathbud part2

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I quickly turned to the left sharply, causing the hand to loose grip.

Me, Bubbles and Blossom stood in a row in front of some of the guards.

"Long time no see, Bubbles," the first guard said.

How come he knew her name?

"Do you know him, Bubbles?" I asked her.

She took a good look at him and her eyes widened.

"He looks like the person who shot me! Well, he has no face so that's why he wore the mask! Of course!" she shouted.

I, Blossom took a good look at the others.

"Yep, they're all here, including mine. What about you Buttercup?" Blossom asked me.

"Wait here, I'm going to call Butch." I whispered, and I ran to hide behind a tree.

I dialed his number on my green Motorola (I have a red one!) I placed the phone on my ear, waiting for a reply.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi Butch, sorry I couldn't make the date but, we're stuck with some monsters right now and it would be really nice if you could arrange another date and please, don't worry about us."

"MONSTERS!?"

"Yes don't worry and bye."

I snapped my phone shut and ran back to my sisters.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Me and Blossom were already fighting when Buttercup came back.

I punched one of them in the tummy. A skeleton started to show and he snapped in two! I backed away slowly only to see the monster heal itself and fight again.

"Impossible!" Buttercup yelled.

"God, you're right," Blossom agreed.

I was scared what was going to happen next, so I started whimpering.

I had a plan forming in my head; I was dying to tell my sisters. I quickly dragged them away from the monsters and explained my plan.

"Okay listen up. Blossom and I fight the monsters while Buttercup has to reach the flower that's over there if you didn't already see it." I pointed to a really high tree with a beautiful gold lily on the highest branch.

Buttercup started complaining of why she had to reach the flower. Me and Blossom was like, 'Whatever!'

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Blossom and Bubbles started fighting after Buttercup sprinted towards the tree.

She was a fast climber so she got to the top easily until……….

"Ahhhh!!!" she screamed, a monster was behind her, trying to pull her down.

"Let go!" she screeched.

The monster kept clinging on.

Buttercup tried to kick him off, the monster climbed over her to block the flower.

Buttercup crawled to where the monster was she pushed the monster backwards and he fell into the flower and soon the flower, the monster and Buttercup was all falling.

"Nearly, got, that, flower," she said between breaths her arm stretching forwards.

The monster again tried to stop her but failed.

Whilst Bubbles and Blossom was having trouble, they were doing well until…..

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A group of _millions _of monsters surrounded them with only 3 or 4 meters away from them.

They got ready to pounce…………

Buttercup elbowed the monster away; she reached for the bud inside the flower……

"GOT IT!" she screamed.

Bubbles and Blossom sat there too scared to move.

Suddenly. The monsters stopped. The monsters stopped as BC got the bud.

I mean, it's scary to have millions of monsters in the air ready to pounce and they freeze?

Bubbles and Blossom saw BC go the bud.

Buttercup landed on the ground with a thud.

"Lets go!" Blossom said.


	10. Deathbud part3

**Bubbles P.O.V**

As we reached home I zoomed into the lab to tell professor the great news.

"Wow!" he beamed. "You girls are brave! Let me see."

Blossom handed over the flower quickly. She smiled at him until he squashed the flower in his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Buttercup yelled at him.

He touched his left ear and started pulling his skin. To my surprise – it came off to reveal a monster!

"Oh no!" I shouted. "Ew, ew ,ew," I said.

"DO SOMETHING!" Buttercup yelled elbowing me in the ribs.

"I don't know!" I shouted back.

Blossom, on the other hand, was quietly tip-toeing across the room to him.

"I knew it was a monster! That morning I saw the professor was weird – he sent the rowdy ruff boys! _And _he tied the _real _professor up and locked him in the attic!" she said amazingly.

"How dare him!" I coughed loudly.

And with two strikes of my Bubble wand, he was down.

"Blossom! If you knew this why did you give him the flower!?" Buttercup demanded furiously.

"You think I gave him the real one? It was a fake! The real one is here," she stated, pulling the bud from her pocket.

"Where did that one come from?" I asked tilting my head.

"I picked it on the way!" she said.

We all Laughed how we couldn't think of that.

"Bubbles, you better eat it now," said BC. I nodded.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Hooray! Once again I'm the smart one –NOT!

It is horrible to be smart, I envy Bubbles!

I sighed and fell on my powdery bed only to find myself gazing into a pair of blood-red eyes.

"Brick!" I gasped causing him to fall over.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "For startling you."

"How did you-"

"Get in? Oh, easy, through the window!"

I blushed a bit. The window _was _widely opened.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I opened up my computer; I got on my msn to only see Butch online.

_**Green Fighter**_: Hiya Butch, wuu2?

_**Serpent eyes**_: Nothin much, u?

_**Green Fighter**_: We got the flower!

_**Serpent Eyes**_: What flower?

_**Green Fighter**_: Oh…..um….

**Now leaving..Green Fighter

* * *

**

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was like what?????

What flower? Maybe I should- Oh no! I totally forgot about the question! Would she go on another date!

Damn it!


	11. Bubbles 'n' Boomer

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I thrust myself gently on his dark blue bed.

His ceiling a shade of electric aqua.

I was at Boomer's house.

I look up swiftly using the corner of my eyes to see where he was.

"I'm glad to see you're better," he said.

I nodded at him slowly. I started concentrating at the ceiling again, hoping he wouldn't notice I didn't want to see him.

H e started coming closer, he sat down beside me. My hair spread out and my face tightened.

"So, you're better?" He asked clearing his throat.

I nodded again, "That's what you just said."

"Oh," he replied quickly, nodding his head to the side.

"Do ya sing? I know its weird t ask-"

"No, not at all, even though I sang all them songs, yes I do," I said.

"Sing one??? Pretty please?" he begged.

I rolled my eyes: "Fine, even though I sang before."

He clapped his hands.

You have and instrument?" I asked him.

"Yep, is this ok?" he scrambled a bit under his bed but finally produced an electric blue guitar with aquamarine streaks.

'It will do perfectly!" I cooed.

I took a deep breath and sang (if anyone wants to know what this song is called, it's 'Nobody's Girl/You don't own me by Bratz Rock Angels. I just heard it 5 minutes ago!'

If you want to hear it, this is the link: http://uk. :

Yeah ... I'm nobody's girl.

I want your love  
But yeah there are limits  
You gotta know my plans every minute  
Baby it's like you wanna own me  
And it isn't right

Just cuz it feels so good when you hold me  
Now all at once you wanna control me  
Baby in case you don't remember  
This is still my life

I'm not gonna do whatever you say  
No, no..  
If that's what you need  
I'll be on my way

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cause I choose to be  
Nobody owns me

I'm goin' places, I've got ambitions  
Thank you but I don't need your permission  
Baby before you give me your love  
Give me your respect

I'm not gonna walk a few steps behind  
No, no ...  
If that's what you need  
Then this is goodbye

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cause I choose to be  
Nobody owns me, no!

Here's a new idea, just treat me like I treat ya  
If you don't know how then baby I don't need you  
It's a simple thing baby  
Oh yeah

Don't try to tell me what to do  
(Nobody) this is my life baby  
(Nobody) oh yeah  
If I'm with you it's cuz I choose to be  
You don't own me!

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

Nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cuz I choose to be  
Nobody owns me

I'm nobody's girl  
No boy's gonna tell me what to do  
I'm nobody's girl  
Don't treat me like I belong to you

Nobody's girl  
Oh baby if I'm with you  
It's cuz I choose to be

Nobody owns me..  
Ooh yeahh..

"Woo!" he cheered.

I stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you!"

I took a step closer to him. I gazed up in his eyes. He took my hands and held them close.

I leaned in slowly to have a taste of his lips. Soft and smooth, just as I expected.

* * *

This is the last chapter about them! 


	12. Blossom 'n' Brick

**Blossom's P.O.V**

_Stars in the sky,_

_Whishing once upon a time._

_Holding on,_

_Holding hands,_

_Walking through the rain._

I looked up and down at Brick; I traced my finger along his back.

I was sitting on the banks with him, oh boy did my heart melt.

I looked at him for a split second. Then at the water. He took my hand and held it to his chest. He turned to face me. I turned to face him

"Blossom," he whispered softly.

"Yes?" I replied looking at him.

He leaned into me, I leaned into him. I was waiting for a kiss until…

"Blossom!" I heard BC yell.

_Damn you Buttercup!_

"What?" I shouted looking irritated.

"Have you seen Butch?" she asked.

"Yes, at the beach," I mumbled.

"Oh thanks!" and she flew off.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Blossom, are you bored?" Brick said.

"No," I lied.

"Anyway, look what I've got…"

"YAY! CHESS!!!!!" I squealed loudly. "I'll go first!"

"Fine then."

We stayed like that for the nest half an hour.

**After the game…**

"Ha! I beat you!" I said dancing around.

"Yep you did…" Brick's voice trailed away.

"Don't go to sleep on me!" I yelled.

But it was too late.

HE WAS ASLEEP! ON OUR DATE!

_Hmmmmm, how about a lullaby? Ok, Brick still wants a lullaby doesn't he? What a baby! Let's see…Aha!_

I started singing in a silly voice but soon, I was sleepy.

Love in your eyes

Sitting silent by my side

Going on Holding hand

Walking through the nights

Hold me up Hold me tight

Lift me up to touch the sky

Teaching me to love with heart

Helping me open my mind

I can fly

I'm proud that I can fly

To give the best of mine

Till the end of the time

Believe me I can fly

I'm proud that I can fly

To give the best of mine

The heaven in the sky

Stars in the sky

Wishing once upon a time

Give me love Make me smile

Till the end of life

Hold me up Hold me tight

Lift me up to touch the sky

Teaching me to love with heart

Helping me open my mind

I can fly

I'm proud that I can fly

To give the best of mine

Till the end of the time

Believe me I can fly

I'm proud that I can fly

To give the best of mine

The heaven in the sky

Can't you believe that you light up my way

No matter how that ease my path

I'll never lose my faith

See me fly

I'm proud to fly up high

Show you the best of mine

Till the end of the time

Believe me I can fly

I'm singing in the sky

Show you the best of mine

The heaven in the sky

Nothing can stop me

Spread my wings so wide

* * *

I soon fell asleep. I collapsed on his shoulder and drifted away.

* * *

Last chapter bout them too! Give me ideas for bc and butch. 


	13. Buttercup 'n' Butch

**Thanks for the reviews – I chose one! Thanks! Last chapter this is! If you want me to write another chapter, just give me ideas!

* * *

**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Yay! I'm at the beach right now – finally! I can get away from my sister's bragging.

Hey! What's that? I looked down from where I was fly and saw..Butch playing volleyball with the boys!

I knew what I wanted to do.

"Hey! Butch!" I called from the sky.

Butch and his teammates looked up. "Hiya BC!" he yelled back.

I landed on my feet in front of him. "Any chance I can play??"

Another boy scoffed. "You? Play volleyball with us? No chance!"

"What's the matter?" Butch chuckled. "Scared that she would beat you?"

"No way!" the boys said all at once.

"Then..I suppose she could play," Butch added.

I gave a triumph look at the boys and then made my way to the shiny volleyball lying in the golden sand.

I heard a boy mumbling something like 'She is a sissy' or 'we'll see who would win' – Please! The next time any of them would beat me is like – Next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next next generation or never!

"Alright! Buttercup on the left side, you will team up with Matt, Jake, Ben and Austin!" Butch told me. "I will team up with Ken, Oscar and Freddy. Any problem with that?"

"Yeah!" Jake said dramatically. "We've got a girl!"

I shot him a death glare and raised my fist at him.

"BC! Don't!" Butch exclaimed.

"Arrrrrrrghhhhhh!!!!!" I yelled, I punch his nose like a punching bag and seconds later it was pouring with blood.

"Right. Any problems now?" I teased at him. He looked sorry for himself alright. "Good! We can start the game!"

I threw the volleyball up in the sky, about 2,000 miles.

Finally, it came down.

I hit the ball hard – _**very **_hard; I had made a hole through the ball.

But it still flew in the air.

"Ouch!" Freddy yelled in pain, the volleyball hit him right on the nose and his face was red, _very _red. "I'm gonna get an ice-cream, anyone comin'? I asked as if Freddy was alright.

"Me! Butch yelled. "Boys, do you want any?"

The all shook their head in response. "Good! Ice-cream van is just over there," Butch pointed to a small mini-van with a few customers in a line. "Race you there!" I taunted, dashing down the sandy path. "Cheater!" he called back.

"Hello," the Ice-cream man greeted. "What do you want?"

"Vanilla ice-cream with a flake please," I ordered.

"What would you like young gentlemen?" he asked Butch.

"Oh, um, same as her please."

I blushed a little, trying to hide my face with my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look red. Have you got a fever or anything?" he put his hand on my forehead.

I screamed and hit him on his face!!!!!!!

Boy, I _was _red by now. I quickly ran to him and said there was a snake on the road but got squished – a hard to believe excuse.

He laughed and told me it was okay.

I giggled too, oh no! Our ice-cream! I dashed towards the van and paid the guy $2.

I looked at Butch and handed him the ice-cream reluctantly.

_There are no guarantees in life  
Not for the present,  
Nor for the future._

I glanced at Butch who was licking away like mad. Was there no hope? What about if he liked another gir- wait! Why am I thinking about this!? I'm his _girlfriend;_ he couldn't like anyone else…could he?

_All I know is  
That I'm here;  
Don't know for how long.  
I love the way  
You live so intensely  
Enjoy every minute of life  
With space to swing  
Your arms around  
Laughing loudly_

I did see him giving some girls in our class private winks, none of us mentioned this.

_Unlike me  
Unlike me  
Do you think I'm strange?  
Unlike you  
Unlike you  
I am not pretending_

I was thinking about this for real. What if he was cheating on me? Should break up with him? Where's my courage!?

_There is no time,  
There is no time,  
There is no time,  
Time doesn't really exist._

Time goes so fast, it seemed like just yesterday when he took me out for a date.

_The past, the present,  
And the future,  
Are all side by side,  
Hand in hand.  
You move and change,  
Yet you go nowhere:  
Everything stays the same.  
You stare at me,  
And ask me questions,  
Makes me nervous,  
This room it keeps a constant tone  
While I'm on a roller coaster_

I had a quick lick at my ice-cream, I caught sight of Butch waving to my FRIEND Stacey. He didn't notice me, nor did Stacey. I saw him make a heart shape with his hands for her!

_Unlike me  
Unlike me  
Do you think I'm strange  
Unlike you  
Unlike you  
I am not pretending_

I walked up to Butch and slapped him hard with my face. "You cheater! You don't actually love me! We're through!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Buttercup, wait!" he cried back.

_There is no time  
There is no time  
There is no time  
Time doesn't really exist_

"Of course I love you, I don't like Stacey – it was a joke!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" I coughed through the wet, salty water.

He took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel that? You are the only girl who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." He whispered.

_There is no time  
There is no time  
There is no time  
Time doesn't really exist_

"Do you love me as much as you say you do?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he murmered. "Time only stops for you and me."

* * *

DONE!!!!! I'm tired. yawn this is the last chapter. 


End file.
